Endurance Of The Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku must be stopped.Its been to long and times are changing..demonds are becoming no more.Kikyo and Inuyasha want use the jewel to fight against him..but Kagome and Sesshomaru are not going to let that happen..so now they have to work together! SESS/KA
1. Kagome And The Jewel

"No Kagome stay here!" Inuyasha told her as he raced out of the hut. They were still searching for Jewel shards..but not doing a very good job. Naraku was in hiding and more bad demons were making themselves know. Kagome had been in the era for 5 years now...she turned 20 tomorrow.

"Wait Inuyasha!" She called after him, Kagome grabbed her bows and ran after him. Kikyo was back...she had not been seen in a long while. Things had been getting bad to worst as of late. Miroku died using is wind tunnle one to many times....Naraku knew what he was doing. Sango had been devastated. One day in a fight with Naraku and his evil creations she let her hate get the best of her...made her blind with anger...and she to...fell. Kagome had sat in the rain for 2 days poring her heart out for her lost friends...she then went home and poored her heart out there for 2 days to...even when she came back....she cried still...it was not that same. It was now her, Inuyasha and shippo...but Kagome demanded that Shippo stay in the village from now on. Inuyasha had told Kagome not to worry that they could get Miroku and Sango back...but Kagome had no hope for than.

Kagome found herself standing behind Inuyasha near the well that took her home...and there beside it was Kikyo...dead as ever...still stealing souls. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked out of breath.

"Inuyasha you must give me the jewel"

Kagome held her breath...what did Kikyo want with the jewel. "What?" Inuyasha aksed "Why?"

"Naraku is becoming to strong...and she" Kikyo looked behind Inuyasha "Is to weak...we need its power to stop him"

"You cant use the jewels power!" Kagome yelled now standing beside Inuyasha.

"You no nothing! I spent my life protecting that jewel and I died protecting that jewel and now in death I will protect the jewel..now give it to me and go back to were you belong" Kikyo said in her strong but none caring voice. "In not giving you anything!" Kagome snapped back and pointed at her. "Inuyasha" Kikyo snapped looking for his help. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome" He said in a pledding voice

"Inuyasha!" She said his name back in a shocked tone....did he just agree with Kikyo? "I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha reached for her necklace. But before anyone knew it Inuyasha was being held up by the neck. "Pathetic half breed" Sesshomaru then tossed Inuyasha aside. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome...his face never changing. Kagome swallowed hard but didn't back up.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru" Inuyasha snapped standing up and drawing his sword. Sesshomaru just glared at him "Fine..don't want to tell me...I guess I'll have the beat it out of you" With that Inuyasha charged...but before he could reach him or before Sesshomaru could act Kagome stepped infront of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stopped dead "Kagome what are you doing!"

"Miko" Sesshomaru warned

"Stop it both of you!" Kagome cried out. "Move Kagome!" Inuyasha warned her "No...I cant believe you Inuyasha" She was disapoitned in him. "Miroku...Sango...are friends died for this jewel and now you wanna give it to her!" Kagome was very upset. "YEAH TO STOP NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"YOU CANT USE ITS POWER INUYASHA AND YOU KNOW IT" Kagome yelled back.

"That is enough" Kikyo spoke as she came to stand next to Inuyasha. "Give me the jewel and go home" She said once more holding out her hand. "NO" Kagome screamed...tears in her eyes.


	2. Fighting For The Jewel

Kagome had no reason to point her bow at Kikyo...she was already dead. But kikyo some how managed to point aim and shoot her arrow at Kagome, Kagome dived out of the way, Sesshomaru caught the arrow and disintegrated it...and then Inuyasha jumped in and attacked Sesshomaru, yelling at him telling him to leave that this was none of his concern. In the mix...something happened. Sesshomaru sent a blast at Inuyasha who dodged it...but then it headed to kikyo and Kagome, Inuyasha was quick...he pushed Kagome to the ground and grabbed a hold of Kikyo and held her close then pointed his sword at Sesshomaru who was now standing by the well. "Maybe you should return to your time Miko...for now" Kagome looked up at him...he was blocking Inuyasha from her site...almost as if he was protecting her...but they all knew he was not. "What..no way! Kagome is not going anywhere!" Inuyasha called out.

"Go miko..you will only be in the way" Sesshomaru's tone was cold and hard...he had said it the same way he had the night he had saved her and Rin from their fathers evil sword. Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah..ok" and she went to the well "Kagome get back here" Inuyasha growled...Kikyo was right they need the jewel. But Kagome was not listing to him "Inuyasha sit!"

BOOM...and Kagome made a dash, but she was not quick enough...the unthinkable happened. Inuyasha sent a blow to the well, knocking her back and destroying the well. When the dust cleared he was not the only on with a shocked face, Sesshomarus eyes were wide from shock.

"Ka..Kagome" Inuyasha whispered...he had just destroyed her only way home. Kagome was a few feet from it...out like a lite..but alive. "Kagome!" jumped up and ran to her but was stopped by his bother. "You useless half breed" Sesshomaru raised him in the air by the neck "You fool" Sesshomaru growled. He cared not for the well being of the girl...he was just pure sick of his brother being stupid "Our fathers sword, it should not be wielded by the likes of you"

"Put him down demon" Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo...she was standing and aiming at him...and he knew...she could hit her mark. Sesshomaru released his half brother and Inuyasha fell with a thud. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome. "Stay away from her bastard"

"pathetic Inuyasha, you almost kill one of the women you claim to love" He looked back at his brother "And it is I who should stay away from her?" Sesshomaru finished with a humf. He stepped to Kagome and knelt down beside her. "I shall hold on to this for now miko" Sesshomaru then took her necklace.


	3. After Her Jewel

Kagome woke up startled. It was cold and dark. She looked around "Inu..Inuyasha?"

Nothing "Sesshomaru?" Nothing still. Kagome looked around, her hand went to her neck...that's when she noticed the Jewel was missing. "The Jewel!"

Kagome looked around on the ground...nothing. "He took the jewel" Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru took the jewel"

Kagome then saw him sitting in a tree "Why would he do that"

"To keep it from me I guess" Inuyasha's tone was soft....he felt bad about destroying her well. He thought it odd that she was not yelling about it....but that was Kagome. Kagome looked around "Where is Kikyo" She sounded mad now "Shes around....Kagome-

"Stop...Kagome's head was now down..it would seem what he had done now hit her. "Kagome I-

"Stop Inuyasha.....maybe...maybe you should go find Kikyo"

He wanted to say something...Kagome turned around and walked into the woods "Kagome!" Inuyasha called....he didn't go after her tho...Kikyo was now standing behind him "Let her go"

"Yea...and why should I do that"

"She will fine the jewel...then we can end all this" That was Kikyo's plan.

----

It was dark but she didn't care "SESSHOMARU" She called for him...she was mad. Why on earth would he take it? How dare he...that was what was running in her mind. She pushed branches out of the way "SESSHOMARU"

"Stupid, arrogant demon Lord.....SESSHOMARU"

"Why is it your angry with me..when it was the half breed the destroyed your well" Kagome stopped....there he was...standing next to a tree "Give me the jewel back Sesshomaru"

"You can not protect it miko...so this Sesshomaru shall keep it"

"Oh no your not...Iv been protecting that thing for 3 year now....forgive me if I didn't think about my own friend taking it from me!"

"How intresting miko....you knowing very well the half breed wanted the jewel to become full demon"

She did know that...but she didn't think he would do it "This was Kikyo's doing anyway...Now give it back"

"No"

"No....urg...what are you going to do with it!"

"I shall do what it was you Miko were supposed to be doing"

"Ugh I'm am soooo sick of you demons"

"Then perhaps you should return home miko" It was then that he realized what he just said....and for some reason tho he didn't show it...he felt bad. She just gave him a blank look. Sesshomaru turned around "Follow if you like miko"

She didnt why, or what she would do.....but she followed.

---

sorry its short..beeeen really busy.


End file.
